Cash drawers are commonly employed at point-of-sale (POS) locations such as retail businesses. Cash drawers are used to securely store currency, credit card receipts, and the like until a financial transaction occurs, at which time the drawer is opened to access the contents. Normally such cash drawers are spring-loaded and are opened by energizing a solenoid to release a latch. In a common mode of operation, opening of a cash drawer is initiated from a POS terminal.